It Started With An Apple
by AuraGemi
Summary: The episode from the Pokemon anime called "Emolga the Irresistible" told from Emolga's point of view. One-shot.


Hi peoplez! As you can now tell, I'm not dead. I was just having a particularly rough time with a certain gremlin known by the name of "Writer's Block." I think I may finally be overcoming it though. :D

So yeah, this is something I wrote a while ago to try and conquer my Writer's Block, but it wasn't really something that I intended to post. After I was done with it, I figured: eeehh, why not? This is supposed to be the episode from the Pokemon anime called "Emolga the Irresistible" told from Emolga's perspective. I don't really watch the anime since they've turned it into one big stereotype nowadays, but I did watch that episode while I was really bored and thought it was kinda cute. As I was watching it, I thought it might be interesting to see what it would be like if it was told from Emolga's point of view, so I decided I would do just that.

I guess you could consider this an apology from me for disappearing for so long...also, seeing my fanfiction account sit stagnant really depresses me, so I had to upload _something_!

Anyway, I hope you find some enjoyment in this and hopefully it won't be too much longer before another update on one of my stories-in-progress. Also, if you could review this when you're done reading it, I would really appreciate it. I tried writing this during the height of my Writer's Block and I would like to know how well I did.

* * *

><p><strong>It Started With An Apple<strong>

It was a normal morning in the forest that I called my home: the Patrat were scurrying around on the grassy floor, the Pidove rustling in the trees, but I had my sights set on three Patrat in particular. They had stomped on the branch of a tall, fruit-bearing tree earlier, making dozens of apples tumble to the ground. They now stood there, jumping up and down in celebration of the feast that they had found themselves. I sat watching them in a nearby tree, almost drooling at the sight of all the bright red fruit.

Apples are my favorite food in the whole world, unsurpassed by anything else edible, so naturally I wanted the Patrats' stash all to myself. I started scheming of what I could do to get my hands on the delicious red orbs, and an idea so brilliant popped into my head that I couldn't help but smirk.

Putting my plan into action, I jumped from the branch I had been standing on and floated weakly to the ground in from of the Patrat, letting out a distressed cry. I soon felt a tiny hand pat my shoulder and I looked up with big, sparkly eyes to see all three Patrat standing next to me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how perfectly this was going as I winked charmingly at the one who had patted my shoulder and my most faithful attack, Attract, worked its magic on him. Soon enough, he was totally infatuated with me and happily offered the apple he held in his hand. I gladly accepted, flashing him a cute smile and using my high, girly voice to let him know that I appreciated his gift. As I bit into the apple, my eyes shifted to the other two who were staring at their buddy, obviously wondering what had gotten into him. I winked at the both of them, lowering my ears into an appealing position. Like it had done before, my Attract completely overshadowed everything else that they had been contemplating, replacing their thoughts with nothing but affectionate feelings towards me. Almost immediately, they held out their apples, telling me that they wanted nothing more than for me to like their gifts as well. I used the same high, girly tone to tell them that I loved their presents. After that, the three Patrat kept going back to the pile, bringing me even more apples, each wanting to give me the most. Soon my arms were full of the delicious red fruit and I decided that that was enough for today. I ran away and hid behind a rock, the sounds of the Patrat saying goodbye echoing after me. The Attract wore off soon after and I heard the confused and angry noises of the Patrat as they realized that I had just stolen their breakfast, which made me chuckle devilishly.

Nobody could outsmart me, Emolga the con artist!

_()()()_

Around midday, I was taking a nap on one of the high branches in my favorite tree when I was aroused by some sort of commotion. Sitting up and stretching to get the sleepiness out of my system, I noticed an Axew chasing an apple that was rolling down the grassy knoll…Wait, an apple? I soared from the tree, crying excitedly, making a beeline for the delectable fruit. As I landed next to the apple at the bottom of the hill and placed my hands on my would-be lunch, I heard the sounds of a Pokemon behind me and turned my head to see the Axew that I had spotted before.

There were more noises coming from the hill and I glanced up to see a girl with purple hair and a boy wearing a hat, a Pikachu riding on the boy's shoulder — as I later learned, the girl's name was Iris and the boy's name was Ash. When they approached me and Axew, the Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and he pulled out some weird device, pointing it at me. A strange, mechanical voice echoed from the device, but I couldn't understand what it was saying, and what were these creatures anyway? I had never seen anything like them.

I let out a small, slightly confused cry, wondering if they would be able to understand me. Then I noticed that Iris had a huge platter of apples in her arms and I gasped from the beauty I saw: those apples were the best-looking ones I had ever seen! They were a bright, healthy red and they shined unlike any of the apples I had ever eaten before…I had to have them! Looking at the apple in my hands, an idea formed in my mind: what if I gave this apple back to the Axew? After all, it seemed like it had been his in the first place. The girl would be so touched by my kindness that she would reward me with the whole plate full of apples!

I hid my devious smile behind the apple I was holding before I composed myself and took up my typical cute behavior. With my large eyes shining brightly and my ears down, I looked sideways at the group and cried out a few times using my girly voice. Axew and Pikachu stared at me, enthralled, and even an Oshawott that I hadn't noticed before went gaga over me. Not that I could blame them. I mean I _am_ adorable!

I happily presented the apple to Axew, which he took with a big smile plastered on his face. Once the delicious red orb passed from my hands to his I turned to the side, adopting an attractive pose and brushing the top of his head with my fluffy tail while I complimented him. Shortly thereafter, Iris knelt down, lowering the tray of apples to my eye level. I acted surprised and reached out for one, thanking her in my high voice, but before I could even touch the tray, a blonde-haired girl came rushing down the hill — _that_ girl, I eventually discovered, was named Bianca. She came right up to me and snatched me into her arms, hugging me tightly, so tightly that I could hardly breathe. I barely took notice of a green-haired man — Cilan — coming up and joining the group. Bianca said something that I couldn't understand, babbling as she stood up with me still trapped in her embrace. I struggled, trying to get out of her death hold, but no luck. I heard Ash and Iris talk again, but I wasn't paying any attention to them because I was trying to focus on the situation at hand: getting this over-excited ditz of a girl to release me!

Suddenly, she set me down and threw a round, red and white contraption into the air. Out popped a Minccino that stood facing me as if it wanted to battle. I took up a defensive stance, not completely sure if I wanted to fight or not.

Bianca yelled something and Minccino's tail started to glow in what I recognized as a DoubleSlap. The little gray fuzz-ball rushed toward me, swinging its tail at me. I was barely able to dodge its tail every time it swiped at me, each attack bringing it closer to making contact.

At this point I couldn't help but think," What is wrong with this girl?" She comes up and interrupts my meal, nearly chokes me to death, and then she has another Pokemon attack me? What the heck was going on?

She shouted out another command and the Minccino rolled its ears up close to its head, letting out a loud, ear-piercing screech: a Hyper Voice attack. I cringed, laying my ears as close to my head as I could, and tried to block out the sound by pushing my hands against my ears, trying to get them to lay flatter. Minccino came at me with a Tickle attack, again following the orders of the blonde, but I had had enough. Out of frustration, I released a powerful electrical charge, not really aiming or anything, just sending it out in every direction. My Discharge attack ended up not only hitting Minccino, but everyone else in the area as well. As my attack ended, I stood my ground, growling defiantly as small strings of electricity danced around me. Minccino quickly brushed the soot off of its fur and glared at me indignantly. After another shouted command from Bianca, Minccino used Attract.

Oh, I was _not_ going to let _any_ Pokemon beat me at my own game! Not in a million years! So I released my own Attract, which easily cancelled out Minccino's. Everyone stood there, dumbstruck that my attack had overpowered Minccino's, as my Attract started to circle my opponent.

But just as it was about to take effect, Oshawott pushed Minccino out of the way, obviously wanting to receive my infatuating attack himself. As soon as he was hit by the Attract, he went even crazier than before, if that was even possible. He started sidling up to me, spurting comments about how beautiful I was. I took a step back, creeped out by just how fanatical this water Pokemon had become. I heard Ash say something again (most likely complaining about Oshawott's behavior) before he pulled out one of those strange red and white capsules. I jumped into the air and flew off into the high branches of a nearby tree just as Ash called the stalker-Pokemon back into its device.

"Oh, so those things must be the symbols of allegiance," I thought, but I didn't have any more time to ponder on this interesting system because that crazy blonde was on my tail again! I set to the skies once more and flew as fast as I could, not daring to look back to see how far ahead of her I was.

_()()()_

I finally glanced behind me and saw that Bianca was nowhere in sight, so I decided to stop and rest in a tree. I looked behind me once more, making sure that she didn't pop out of nowhere and surprise me. Seeing that she was finally gone, I sighed, my stomach rumbling slightly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

I spotted a few apples dangling from a thin branch in front of me. They were a gorgeous, bright red and were very shiny. They reminded me of the plate of apples that Iris had been carrying, which brought about the memory of that psycho blonde and her Minccino.

I growled and tugged a few apples from the tree, biting into them aggressively. Who did she think she was, barging in on my lunch and attacking me? I finished the apples and threw the cores aside, not caring where they landed. I was exhausted from what had just happened, completely worn out, so I decided to lie down and nap for a bit. I hadn't done anything more than close my eyes when I heard a familiar voice and sat up, facing Iris and her Axew. The Pokemon smiled at me, telling me that he had brought me a present as he threw an apple up to me. I caught it, asking if he really had brought it for me.

"Axew wants you to have it," Iris stated. "Don'tcha get it? Axew's got a bit of a crush on you!"

"What Iris said is true!" Axew exclaimed excitedly in his own language.

I stood there for a second, confused. I could understand perfectly what Axew had said, but I was having a harder time comprehending Iris. I thought back for a moment, trying to figure out exactly _what_ Axew was saying was true. From the tone Iris had taken when speaking, and from Axew's reaction to what she had said, it sounded as if Axew liked me. My mind immediately flashed to a scenario in which Axew and I were happily playing together and Iris was bringing us a pile of apples.

Hmm…maybe I'd be able to benefit from this.

A conniving smile split my face for a second as I thought about how great this was going to be. Assuming my usual cute façade, I told them how much I loved the gift and raised the apple to my mouth.

But then another familiar, yet so much less welcome, voice hit my ears. That overzealous blonde was back again!

"Bianca?" Iris said, apparently just as surprised as I was.

She threw one of those capsules into the air, releasing her Minccino again. I jumped from the tree, trying to avoid Minccino's DoubleSlap attack. I dodged the first swipe, but the second one caught me on the back of my head, knocking the apple out of my hands.

Enraged that Bianca and her Pokemon had ruined yet another one of my plans, I let loose a Volt Switch attack that hit Minccino head on. Bianca caught the gray Pokemon as it fell backward out of the tree, its fur again littered with soot. I soared out of the tree and landed heavily on Bianca's head, paying her back for her meddling before I took to the skies once again.

I highly doubted that Bianca would pursue me again after that little display. I felt like a load had been lifted off of me. I felt so light that I started to fly a little higher.

But then an immense weight appeared on my back feet and I started to descend. I looked down and saw Axew gripping my legs as if his life depended on it. I shook my feet, trying to get him to let go, but his hold was just too tight.

Suddenly, the grass was no longer beneath us. Instead, we were falling right down the side of a cliff! I flapped my arms madly, trying to get some wind under us, but it was no use. Our combined weight was too much for me to support. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon, but instead of hard rock, my body was met with soft fabric. As I felt us stop falling, I opened my eyes and saw that Iris had come after us, and we were now resting on a protruding rock in the side of the cliff.

We all sighed with relief…that is, until the rock gave way and we found ourselves sliding down the rocky cliff at a fast pace. We were heading straight for a tree and there was nothing we could do to stop it!

_Crash!_

Our momentum caused the rock we were sliding on to rest vertically against the tree, leaving us flat on our backs. I heard Iris ask if Axew and I were alright and replied with a weak cry, as did Axew. We were fine, but that was sure one bumpy ride. The rock had even dug a trench into the ground behind us.

As we all recovered from the collision and got up, I looked around and realized we were in a thickly wooded area…and not just any wooded area, this was the forest that the Swoobat had marked as their territory! I always tried to avoid this place if possible since the Swoobat were very aggressive when it came to intruders. If we could just get out of here quickly and quietly, maybe there wouldn't be a problem, but I could already hear their growling. I jumped on top of Iris's head to get a better look at the surrounding area and saw hundreds of eyes shining in the darkness between the trees. They were all hanging upside down in the branches, glaring at us. Then all of a sudden, they opened their wings and emitted high-pitched screeches, a group Supersonic attack.

I clutched my head, trying to block out the loud noise. I was getting dizzy and confused, so I did the first thing that came to my mind: I unleashed a Discharge attack. Luckily, it hit all the Swoobat, but since I was standing on Iris's head, it also hit her and Axew. The Swoobat dropped to the forest floor, temporarily stunned from my powerful electric attack, thin strings of electricity still hovering around them. I took the opportunity to point the way out of the Swoobat nest, telling Iris which way we needed to go.

"Okay, okay, I heard you," she whined as she staggered about. Apparently she still hadn't recovered fully from my Discharge.

We wandered around in silence until we were clear of the Swoobat nest, then Iris spoke again.

"Thanks for saving us, but I kinda wish you had never gotten us mixed up with this in the first place," she said. It sounded to me like she was complaining, but I couldn't comprehend what exactly she had said because, even though I had started to understand a bit of the dialect, I was no expert and that was a pretty long sentence.

Not knowing how else to react, I just shrugged.

"Hey, look over there!" Axew said, pointing. Iris and I glanced to where Axew was indicating and we saw a beautiful expanse of clear blue water.

"It's a lake!" Iris exclaimed happily. "Let's take a break."

We headed over to it and I walked out on a log that was sticking out of the water, coming right up to the edge. Bending down, I cupped my hands to hold some water, dunked them under the surface, and drank the cold, refreshing liquid. I heard splashing and felt some droplets hit me. I looked to the side to see Axew also standing on the log, playing around in the water as if he were a little kid.

I turned to him, intending to tell him off for getting my fur wet, but when he looked at me, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Whining from my weakness, I instead turned back to the water, trying to practice a new move I had been working on. I started to glow brightly as a sphere of energy formed in my outstretched palms. Once it had gotten big enough I released it, sending it into the water. It sent green ripples out from where it had disturbed the lake's placid surface.

It was okay, not my best Hidden Power, but it was passable. I heard clapping behind me and looked around to see Axew applauding my performance. Iris also said something, commending my move, as Axew grabbed my hand and started shaking it up and down, still telling me how awesome it was.

"T-thank you," I said, a little flustered. I tried the move again, this time creating three orbs of Hidden Power at once, shooting them into the water where they made green ripples just like the last one.

"Wow, that's great! Don't you think Axew?" Iris asked. Axew jumped up and down, confirming Iris's statement.

I began to get a little cocky and sent an enormous Hidden Power into the water. It created bigger ripples than the ones before and distributed spray all over the place. Multiple sets of eyes appeared, shining in the newly dewed trees, scowling menacingly at us.

I had woken up yet another nest of Swoobat!

They rose from the trees in unison and started charging at us. I told Iris and Axew that I would take care of this and released a Discharge attack that fried the flying bats.

"Emolga, let's get out of here!" Iris called, already running into the trees, carrying Axew in her arms. I completely agreed with her: we had no time to waste at all! We had to get out of there fast! And since I had tried to attack a larger group than the one before, the Swoobat weren't stunned for as long as the others. They were right on our tail, irritated more than anything by my electrical assault on them.

We kept running, our enraged pursuers not far behind. At this rate, we'd never be able to lose them. We'd have to find somewhere to hide. I examined the area, trying to spot someplace where we could take shelter, and saw a large rock at the back of a small canyon.

"This way!" I called to the others as I swerved for the boulder. There was just enough room for the three of us to crouch behind it.

We waited a few minutes, sounds of the Swoobat beating their wings hitting our ears.

"I didn't think they'd follow us this far," Iris said in a worried tone. "Let's lay low for a while."

I shrugged again, not understanding the slang that Iris had used. Axew simulated my action, a wide, playful grin on his face. I looked at him, wondering if he was making fun of me. Then he smiled at me, letting me know it was just a joke. I sighed, smiling at his silliness in such a serious situation, and apparently Iris thought it was funny too because she giggled.

_()()()_

"They're still there. So stubborn," Iris said, sounding slightly afraid. It had been nearly half an hour since we had taken up this hiding spot and they weren't gone yet. I moaned softly from the suspense. I wished that they would just either do what they were going to do to us, or go away already, preferably the latter.

There were a lot of sounds of fluttering wings and then…silence. Had they finally given up?

I got my answer when an ear-shattering shriek split the still air. They were using their group Supersonic attack again, and in this canyon the sound reverberated off of the walls, amplifying the sound to an almost unbearable volume.

The three of us clutched our ears, our heads throbbing painfully from the level of noise. I was getting extremely dizzy and confused, but Iris was the first to cave. She grabbed us and ran out from behind the rock, trying to get away from the sound. She stopped short when a wall of Swoobat blocked our path, shooting their next attack at us. We barely jumped out of the way before their attack made contact, shaking the ground. I landed on a small platform that the rock to the right of our hiding spot made, preparing myself for a fight.

"We're just gonna have to battle with them!" Iris said, vocalizing what I had been thinking. I jumped up into the air, releasing my improved Hidden Power with three energy spheres. The shockwave flung the Swoobat back, leaving small craters where the Hidden Power had touched the earth.

"I _really_ need you this time. Go Excadrill!" Iris yelled, throwing one of those capsules into the air. Out popped a big, brown Pokemon, huddled into a ball. He fell, making the ground quake beneath us, clearly in no mood to battle.

"No, not again…after I said I really need you…" Iris whined. Apparently this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened.

The Swoobat switched their attention from the Excadrill to Iris, obviously aggravated by this joke. She recoiled from the intensity of their stares.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as I flew over and landed between the Swoobat and Iris, trying to protect her from them. "Look at me instead," I said in my girly voice, winking at them and sending my ever-so-faithful Attract their way. All the males became completely enamored with me, but the females were not affected what-so-ever.

"Great, I forgot. Emolga's Attract only works on males," Iris said.

As the Swoobat went crazy over me, there was a certain movement and Excadrill finally came out, staring at me with the rest of the Swoobat.

" 'Course it would work on _you_, Excadrill!" Iris stated exasperatedly. She then returned the infatuated Pokemon to his own red and white contraption.

I as well had forgotten about that flaw with Attract, how it only affected males, but it was fine because most of the Swoobat there were males. They weren't as much of a threat now…or so I thought.

As I stood on the little rock platform, posing and drinking in all the attention, three female Swoobat swept down upon me, unmistakably angry and jealous that I had stolen the hearts of their men.

"Okay. You want to scuffle? I'll show you a scuffle!" I rumbled, electricity dancing around my cheeks. Building up as much power as I could, I let loose my biggest Discharge yet. The problem was, I wasn't in control of it, so Iris and Axew had to shield themselves behind a rock in order to avoid being hit. My attack fried the three foolish females that dared to approach me, but it also completely drained me of my strength. And to make matters worse, my Attract chose that moment to deactivate, freeing all the Swoobat from my charm.

They immediately began yet another group Supersonic, trying to weaken us, but they were cut short by a powerful Thunderbolt striking them from behind. Where had that come from?

"Iris! Axew!" said a voice I recognized. I glanced up to see Ash standing there, Bianca and Cilan standing behind him. Pikachu landed on a boulder next to him, assuming a cool pose and voicing his attack's success.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Iris said in the tone of someone who had just been saved.

"Emolga!"

"Aw crap!"

I leapt into the air as Bianca ran toward me and tried to strangle me again. I alighted on a rock closer to Iris as Ash took the device with the mechanical voice out and pointed it at the Swoobat.

"The evolved form of Woobat," Ash said after a few seconds. He turned to Iris with determination written all over his face. "We'll take it from here! Pikachu, go!"

The yellow mouse Pokemon hopped off of Ash's shoulder and landed a few feet in front of us, uttering a battle cry that was drowned out by the distinctive _pop_ that the red and white capsules made when releasing a Pokemon. Oshawott materialized next to Pikachu, hollering his own battle cry, holding his Scalchop in front of him pompously. He turned his head slightly and winked at me, and I realized that it hadn't been my Attract that was making him be all stalker-ish of me. I backed up a step or two, making a sound that clearly showed my discomfort.

While Oshawott was flirting with me, one Swoobat took the opportunity to launch a powerful attack at his back. It hit Oshawott dead-on, making him scream like a girl. Embarrassed, Ash called him back into his capsule. No longer distracted, the Swoobat again launched their signature group Supersonic, making us all clasp our ears.

My head was starting to spin from the noise since we had already had to endure it three times already. Having to hear it so much in one day was starting to really mess with my brain function. They ceased their attack just as I was about to pass out, having been hit with another one of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks.

Now was my chance to retaliate. I formed a big orb of my new move, Hidden Power, in my hands and shot it at the Swoobat. The combined power of Pikachu's Thunderbolt and my Hidden Power was finally enough to drive them off. They knew when they were outmatched. They all fled, covered from wing to tail in soot.

I stood up straight and puffed out my chest, proud that I had been able to help defeat the Swoobat. In a fit of euphoria, I released a Discharge attack that went everywhere, accidentally frying Iris and the gang. I suddenly stopped and looked around when I heard them yell, unaware of the fact that I had just electrocuted them.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to help it now."

I shrugged in my usual manner and flew off.

_()()()_

"Aaaaww…All that and I still couldn't catch Emolga…" I heard Bianca whine.

"Be happy Bianca. You probably would have been zapped again," Ash consoled her.

I had stationed myself in a tree near their campsite, knowing that they would come back. To be completely honest, I was intrigued by these mysterious creatures. They seemed so innovative and expressive, and I wanted to know more—

"Everyone must be hungry, so tonight I'm serving a very special dinner," Cilan said. My ears perked up when I heard this. Peering through the leaves, I saw him setting a big platter of apples down on the table.

—And not to mention their wonderful taste in cuisine.

I soared from my perch, cheering as loud as I could, and landed in Iris's arms, inviting myself to be their dinner guest.

"Emolga?"

Everyone stared at me, surprised. I just sat there happily in Iris's arms, bouncing up and down and chattering excitedly, looking very cute. This time, I wasn't acting. I was genuinely excited because not only would I be able to eat my favorite food, but I would also be able to dine with someone I really liked. I can't explain it exactly, but somehow during that little adventure that I had with Iris and Axew, I had grown attached to them.

"If you ask me, I think Emolga likes you," Ash told Iris, a smile on his face.

"Really?" Iris asked me.

I cheered loudly again, displaying even more of my excitement than I had before. Axew joined in, happy to know that his crush wanted to travel with them.

"Hey, I get it," Iris chirped. She set me down on the table in front of her and pulled out one of those red and white capsules, an empty one. A capsule just for me! She lightly tapped it on my head and I felt myself being drawn inside. There was a sliver of light before the capsule closed and plunged me into darkness. I was floating in a black abyss, curled up into a tiny ball. After a few seconds, I felt drowsiness overtake me, like a powerful sedative was gradually taking effect in my body. I curled up tighter, the warm, cozy blankets of darkness surrounding me, and as I fell into a state of hibernation, I couldn't help but think that there was a great adventure ahead, just waiting for Axew, Iris and I.


End file.
